The present invention relates to the detection and control of combustion knock events in an internal combustion (IC) engine. Generally, accelerometers mounted on an engine block are used to detect vibrations of the engine caused by pressure waves that are the result of knock events. Based on the signals generated by the accelerometers, knock detection systems relying on digital signal processing techniques, determine signal levels in frequency ranges during crank-angles where knock events are not expected to occur. Additionally, this signal processing can also be done during crank-angles where knock events are expected to occur. The knock intensities measured, usually on an individual cylinder basis, are used in methods of closed loop control to reduce the effects of knock events.
Some technologies that enable individual cylinder detection and control of combustion knock events do not account for the stochastic and non-stationary nature of knock intensities. As a result, these control systems can under or over estimate the level of knock in an engine and result in non-optimal operation of the engine.